Sasuhina one shot
by xXlightxDarknessXx
Summary: Sasuke is about to do some training when he bumps into Hinata, who is also training hard, he finds that she has injured herself from her training. Sasuke says that he will get some medicine. I wonder why he's being so nice to her...r&r plz


Sasuhina one shot

Sasuhina one shot

(Sasuke's POV)

I was walking around searching for my private hideout which I use to avoid crazy fan girls; they can be extremely possessive and are always stalking me. I subconsciously brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. _I should probably use my spare time to get some more training done._ As this thought appeared in my head I felt my limbs change route and force me to move in a slightly more eastern direction. I heard quick footsteps and immediately jumped up to a tree to hide, as I pulled out a kunai I heard someone gasp and narrowly avoided a well aimed shuriken. I have to admit this person was good, _ugh they're hiding!_

No matter, I'll just use my sharingan to make things quick.

I found my opponent hiding and lunged forward with my weapon.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!" gasped a small girl with raven hair and pale pink clear eyes. Realising it was only Hinata I removed the kunai that was pressed against her neck. Looking down at it I saw a dark stain and I groaned slightly when she rubbed her neck. I just had to go overboard.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else." I muttered to her as I stepped back from her thin figure that was pressed hard against the tree_, it was almost as if she wants to sink through it and leave._ She was looking at her feet and mumbled something I didn't know how to unscramble.

"What?" I asked, startling her slightly.

"N-Nothing…" that was her answer. _Why didn't she ever just speak up? It's irritating, she's irritating, the way she's always so nervous and shy. Only, it's irritating in a different way than the other girls… I mean they never shut up and she never speaks up… they obsess with me and she never looks my way… I hate Naruto. Wait, what? Why the hell should I care so much about this Hyuuga girl and what she does? She's nothing to me and I'm nothing to her, I don't think I've ever even spoken to her._

I glanced at her rummaging in her bag. The cut was small but it would still need some medicine which apparently she didn't have. She was still determined to find something to help her and looking closely at her I saw many other cuts and bruises on the every visible bit of skin excluding her face. She was also sweating and breathing from exhaustion, reminding me of something I shouldn't be thinking of. I almost blushed and deactivated my sharingan for something to do. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking of these things!_ Eventually she gave up her search with an almost inaudible sigh_. Cute. Wait! No! I didn't say that it wasn't me! Okay it was but technically I thought of it and why the hell is my mind paying so much attention to her anyway?!_

"What were you doing here anyway? Trying to kill yourself?" I said while eyeing her many injuries. She shook her head in response and still avoiding eye contact she said "I-I was training." For some reason those three words almost made me smile, almost. _She definitely isn't like the other girls_. I sighed.

"You need to get cleaned up…" I told her while turning away and walking slowly, I halted and without looking called out to her "C'mon." It wasn't a question, just a simple statement, a command, an order for her to follow and she did.

_Seeing as she's so cute (yes I admit it) why not have a little fun?_ I jumped up quickly out of her sight as she approached causing her to fret and look around. I came up behind her and whispered in her ear "I was just getting you your shuriken" She shivered as my warm breath hit the back of the neck and she blushed because of our closeness. _It's so much fun to torment her_.

I handed it back to her and she thanked me almost causing me to smile, instead I smirked at her causing her to blush harder. We walked for nearly half an hour until we reached my little hideout. I made her turn around and close her eyes. While she wasn't looking I used a few hand symbols which caused a small circular line to appear in front of Hinata on the ground. I opened it and it fell away leaving a small hole that was a completely vertical slide. I smirked to myself as I wrapped my arms tight around her waist. She didn't open her eyes but instead squirmed in my vice like grip. I loosened it slightly and told her she could open her eyes.

Pale pink stared in to onyx for a brief moment before they fell down the gap.

We got up and she looked around as I went to the medicine left on the small table from previous use. I walked over to her and pulled her harshly to the sofa where I began dabbing at her wounds carefully, doing all I could to cause her as little pain as possible. I held her soft hands and cleaned the wounds on her wrists; I almost flinched whenever I saw one. _I wonder what her training methods are._ Apparently the iodine still hurt her as she winced whenever I touched her. She was so shy and I couldn't think of anything to say.

I was about to clean her neck when I stopped and looked at her innocent face which immediately turned red, I smiled an actual smile! Strange thing for me to do. _That cut… I caused it… it was my fault… I caused her pain._ I dabbed it extremely gently and she didn't move at all and I was almost finished when a sudden rage exploded from me for no real reason.

"Why are you always so damn shy?!" I spat out suddenly making her jump in fright and pain as I accidentally jabbed at her hand. _Smooth, Sasuke, real smooth._

"Sorry" I said quietly. She nodded and after a while smiling sheepishly. _Odd._ She tried to hide it but couldn't and I was holing both her hands so she was stuck with a small smile and a constant blush. I looked up and her eyes widened when she noticed I had seen.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head and wouldn't speak.

"Tell me now!" I yelled like a stubborn child, noticing my change of emotion (again) she laughed slightly and then a lot more as I began tickling her. _Why? Don't ask me I just felt like it. Like now I feel like kicking you so hard in the- _

"S-Sasuke ha-ha sto-ha-stop it!" She yelled and I did like a good little boy. She blushed at the position we were in – Lying down with me on top of her.

"Um… Sasuke… w-would you… would you g-get o-off of me please…" She asked quietly. I smiled at her and said simply "No." Even though I wanted to say _never!!_ She didn't even have the chance to gasp as I crashed my lips to hers and felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time. (_Work it out it's __**obvious**_.)

_Her lips are so soft and innocent… her scent is pure… she's so delicate I never want to see her hurt… I will protect her always, but for now let us kiss!_ I licked her bottom slightly fuller lip just after she had gotten over the shock and responded. She opened her mouth slightly and let me enter, savouring her taste. One of my hands went to the back of her head, preventing her from leaving my lips. My other hand was supporting my weight so I didn't fall on her, but she grabbed it and entwined her fingers with mine. This was the best moment in my life.

Soon we had to come up for air and she smiled at me _with that cute little blush! _We sat up and I pulled her onto my lap, surprisingly she didn't protest, just tried to hide her smile better- and failed! I grinned devilishly and asked "What's under your baggy top?" She acted as if it was a great swear word and gasped while covering her mouth. "Another top…" She replied quietly and **she didn't stutter!**

I grinned and undid her zip to see more cuts on her collar bone and a large pair of- _oh MY GOD! Drool _He shook his head and grabbed the iodine I groaned as I scolded her "From now on you always train with me, got it?" I told her as she blushed and nodded before I took her lips again.

_She's so cute._

"Oh hey you didn't tell me what was so funny before." She had better tell me or else…

"I th-thought y-you were PMSing…" she said with a smile.

**Author's note:**

Sasuhina Yah Man!

Thank you for reading. I will write more stories based on reviews so you know what to do! I know Sasuke seemed a bit-well a lot off character so sorry! But if I ever write an actual story with him I shall do it properly! Promise! Thank you!


End file.
